Sara's Talents
by Russian Faerie
Summary: "All Mila could say is that they had planned this out for a while. Her girlfriend, Sara, was hesitant, like she is in everything in their sex life. But Mila was going to get her way and she smirked as she swished the smoky eyeshadow on and admired herself." - Mila finally convinced Sara to let her indulge Mila with her talents.
1. Bold Wine Red

All Mila could say is that they had planned this out for a while. Her girlfriend, Sara, was hesitant, like she is in everything in their sex life. But Mila was going to get her way and she smirked as she swished the smoky eyeshadow on and admired herself.

Her hair almost glowed in the soft light of her room, the red strands framing her face nicely. Her dark dress was form fitting, allowing the curves of her body to be admired and her braless breasts to strain against the fabric, allowing her nipples to mark the fabric. Mila's gaze traveled down to the slit of fabric, allowing a hairless leg to peak out. She knew that if you lifted the fabric, you would be met with the lace of these panties that she nervously bought at the lingerie store down the road from this hotel. The fabric whispered against her skin, causing her to shiver slightly as she admired herself in the mirror.

Mila had to admit the she was so transfixed with the sight of herself that she almost didn't hear the soft knock at the door. Opening the door with a click, her eyes fell upon her girlfriend wearing a bold, red wine dress.

"Hi Mila." Sara greeted as she lifted her eyes from scanning the Russian girl's dress, those purple eyes straying for an extra second at Mila's chest area.

"Hello Sara, darling."

Taking Sara's hand in her own, Mila tugged her in and asked for a spin to show case the dress her girlfriend was wearing. Giggling, Sara twirled, the bottom of the dress fanning out and touching Mila's ankles as the Russian's blue eyes took in the scoop of Sara's dress. The scoop revealed the precious line of her back, showing warm skin that was accented by a mole underneath her right shoulder blade.

Mila watched as Sara took a step forward and looked down and kissed Mila on the lips. Smiling, Mila kissed back and was glad that she had asked Sara to wear heels so that Sara was taller than her.

"Shall we get going then?" Sara asked, her accented Russian causing Mila's heart to flutter.

"Yes, our reservation is in twenty minutes."

As they walked out the door, Mila discreetly handed a small, sleek remote to Sara, both of them blushing and smiling softly.

Mila couldn't wait to start the evening.


	2. You Liked That Didn't You

They walked in with clasped hands and rosy cheeks from the chill that never seems to leave this part of Russia. The blast of warm air caused their tense muscles to become lax as the doorman took their coats. Mila was hyperconscious of Sara's gentle hand on the curve of her lower back, leading the blushing girl to a private corner of the restaurant.

Once they sat down, Sara's wide eyes peeked over the edge of the menu with a slight squint. Mila could almost see the flash of teeth and a squished nose that came with her smile. Small giggles twinkled into her ears and Mila gave her own smile as the waiter walked up and asked for their order.

The tantalizing smell of food drifts through the air as their food was placed in front of them and Mila got distracted by Sara's collarbone as she gently swirled her wine glass.

"Mila."

Mila shivered, her eyes rising to look questioningly at Sara.

It happened suddenly and Mila told herself that she wouldn't show any signs that it was affected her. Despite this, she couldn't help clenching her fingers around her glass as she put it down slightly harder than normal.

Sara's voice was just above a whisper as she leaned forward, her breasts resting against the table. She smiled her gentle smile knowingly.

"You liked that didn't you."

Not that Mila was ashamed of anything but it was still embarrassing. The chance that they could get caught factored into how exciting this whole thing was.

With shaking hands, she grasped her fork and forced the delicate meal into her mouth, trying to control the lovely flush exploding across her face.


End file.
